edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
Miranda is the fifth album by American singer-actress Miranda Peterson. It came out on March 1, 2012. The album is a concept album and marks a new look for Peterson, ditching her pop look by switching to pop grunge and pop metal and changing her pop rock look for a darker look by dyeing her blonde hair platnium blonde and wearing black eyeliner. It is her first album since taking a hiatus from music and signing a contract with the Trent Reznor-founded label The Null Corporation to co-distribute the album after Reznor listened to her cover of his band Nine Inch Nails' song "Hurt". The album was a critical success and critics compared her new music as a tribute to bands Nine Inch Nails, Evanescence, Garbage, No Doubt, Nirvana, HIM, Marilyn Manson, Paramore and Pearl Jam. Background and production On January 12, 2011, Peterson announced on Cartoon Network Radio that she would begin recording her fifth album. She said to the radio station, that before she records her fifth album, she would record a eight-song extended play during Spring 2011. She began recording her mini-album on April 2011 and completed it on a month later. Because of this, she released the EP, titled Changed on August 1, 2011. However, on September 2011, when The Last Airbender was on a filming break, Peterson began recording her fifth album and completed it on January 2012. This is the track list for the Portuguese re-release. The re-release will come out on July 23, 2012. Singles "Sparks Can Fly" was released on February 25, 2012 as her lead single. It is an answer song for Garbage's "Androgyny" and No Doubt's "New". The first music video is a homage to Sophie Ellis-Bextor's "Get Over You". It was aired on Cartoon Network.net on February 14, 2012. The video begins in a clothing shop during nighttime. Peterson (dressed as a geisha mannequin) begins to move and walks out by crashing the windows. She strips off her blue kimono revealing a mermaid-like clothes and as the video ends, she becomes more real and is now dressed in steampunk clothing. The second music video is a homage to Garbage's "Androgyny". The video begins with Peterson appearing in camouflage clothing. "Randomness" is the second single. It came out on March 16, 2012. The first music video shows Peterson as cross dressing as a boy. The second music video is a remake of Garbage's "Special". "Desire" is the third single. The music video came out on March 21, 2012 and is a homage to Christina Aguilera's music video for "Fighter". The video starts with Peterson (dressed as Princess Yue in The Last Airbender) crashing outside the glass box. As the song reaches the bridge, Peterson transforms as a light-skinned moon spirit, losing her blue clothing and climbs to the moon. "Too Much To Talk" is the fourth single. The music video came out on April 1, 2012 and shows Miranda going inside a computer. "Lying Time" is the fifth single. The music video came out on June 16, 2012. "Pseudonym" is the sixth single. The music video came out on July 27, 2012 and is a homage to Björk's "Hunter" video. The video shows Peterson morphed as aliens from Star Wars and starts with Peterson transformed as a Devaronian with her whole body covered in light fur (in actuality it was prosthetics covered with fake hair) and elf-like ears, followed by being a Bothan with her hair becoming darker and her nose becomes dog-like and then her skin goes darker. After that she transforms into a Togruta with her hair completely changed into a lekku consisting white, blue and red streaks, her face becomes covered tribal make-up and her skin becomes orange. After transforming, she puts a headband which causes her to transform into a Twilek, with her skin becoming blue and her hair gets thicker and solidified into a lekku and her ears becomes alien-like and in the end of the video, she removes the headband and reverts back to human. Track listing All songs are written by Miranda Peterson, except tracks 9, 13, 14, 17, 18 and 25 #"Intro" #"Sparks Can Fly" #"Randomness" #"Desire" #"Too Much To Talk" #"Lying Time" #"Pseudonym" #"Act of Kindness" #"Androgyny" (Shirley Manson, Butch Vig, Duke Erikson, Steve Marker) #"Fast Forward" #"Dangerous" #"Forget It" #"Just Push Play" (Steven Tyler, Mark Hudson, Steve Dudas) #"Don't Speak" (Eric Stefani, Gwen Stefani) #"Memories" #"Open" #"It's My Life" (Mark Hollis, Tim Friese-Green) #"I Think I'm Paranoid" (Shirley Manson, Butch Vig, Duke Erikson, Steve Marker) #"Touch" #"Boom" #"Click" #"Fuel" #"Steampunk" #"Cyberpunk" #"Hurt" (Trent Reznor) #"Outro" Portuguese Deluxe Edition The album will be re-released in a Deluxe Edition in Portugal on July 13, 2012. Disc 2: B-Sides and Remixes #"My Immortal" (B-Side to "Sparks Can Fly") #"Nobody Knows" (B-Side to "Sparks Can Fly") #"Wherever Will You Go" (B-Side to "Sparks Can Fly") #"How Do You Remind Me" (B-Side to "Sparks Can Fly") #"Bullet with Butterfly Wings" (B-Side to "Randomness") #"The Zephyr Song" (B-Side to "Randomness") #"You Oughta Know" (B-Side to "Randomness") #"Wicked Game" (B-Side to "Randomness") #"Sparks Can Fly" (Remix) Disc 3: ''Changed ''EP #"Interlude" #"Seedless" #"Dream On" #"Changed" #"Redemption" #"Taking It All" #"One Reason" #"Cease Transmission" Companion album On April 10, 2012, Spark Tour A tour to promote the album titled Spark Tour launched on March 20, 2012. Chart performance Album #1 (Grunge Albums Chart) #10 (Cartoon Network Albums Chart) Singles "Sparks Can Fly" #3 (Cartoon Network Singles Chart) #1 (CN Portugal Top 100) #1 (Grunge Songs Chart) #21 (New Wave Chart) #23 (Dance Songs Chart) "Randomness" #10 (Cartoon Network Singles Chart) #1 (CN Portugal Top 100) #1 (Grunge Songs Chart) "Desire" #1 (CN Portugal Top 100) #1 (Grunge Songs Chart) "Too Much To Talk" #1 (CN Portugal Top 100) #1 (Grunge Songs Chart)